A meeting with Ben Drowned
by DarkWolfizzGirl
Summary: The untold story of how I became a proxy. It all started when a boy fell out of the computer.


A Meeting with Ben Drowned

_Fizz: Hi! This is my story on how I met Ben Drowned and later on, the other Creeepypastas. I'm just using a fake first names because of internet safety. ;)_

_Ben: Fizz doesn't own me, wishes she does do, or anything else such as songs, games or books. Just the plot._

_Fizz: Thank you! Anyways…_

_ON WITH LE STORY!_

:3

Hi! I'm Blaze. This is the story of how I met Ben Drowned.

It's true. I'm typing this from my bedroom in the Slender Mansion.

Now let's begin…

:3

It all started on Tuesday, September 30. It was the day after my 12th birthday. It was also a school day.

I woke up at 7:02. That meant I had about half an hour before my Mum woke my siblings.

Ugh, Siblings. Pains. Especially if you're the oldest out of them.

It was just my normal routine. Waking up. Tablet. Breakfast. Changing. Shoes. Hair. Remembering to do my teeth. Lunchbox. Ready.

Over the hour and a half I noticed the electronics flickering. But I paid no mind to it.

I happen to quite ignorant.

As I got to school, I left the car and walked with my little sister, Caitlin, to school.

My brother, Dexter, didn't go to the school anymore.

It wasn't bad, but in First Class, the boys go to another school not too far away.

He was actually in the last group to leave before they had a choice.

I made sure Caitlin was safe, before I headed over to the side door.

I not very social, so I just leaned against the wall, the cool September morning winds brushing against my bare arms.

I headed up to my classroom when the door opened.

I was in my last year of Primary School. 6th Class.

We had a routine. It was simple.

10 minutes to sort out our stuff, Maths, Irish with 5th class, break.

Over this time span of about 2 hours, I noticed something wasn't right.

The electronics around me weren't working. It only happened if I was in the room.

It was also very cold, cold enough that I was tempted to grab my school jumper out of my bag.

This was a big deal. At break, instead of skipping ropes and footballs all around, there were just clumps of people talking.

Thankfully, no one realised it happened when I was in the room.

After all I shared all my classes with two other girls, Courtney and Kat.

A couple of other girls also shared all, but base, with me.

I was acquaintances with them, like most of the girls.

:3

The day dragged on, boring me. After lunch was the worst. At least we moved around during team.

Lunch. Don't talk to me about it. My favourite and most hated part of the day. Too loud, but no work.

My homework piled up. Thinking back, I wish it happened on my birthday. I had a homework pass.

Finally, it was time to pack up. But horror filled me.

Me and Courtney had to shut down all of the computers in the computer room next door.

Thankfully, nothing blew up or glitched out much.

The last part of the school day ended without incident.

Only at home, after I had finished my homework did things get interesting.

:3

I was sitting on my bed, listening to music off my groove shark queue, which had 170+ songs and counting.

My tablet was working fine. Which was very good. But I soon got bored.

Risking it, I went down stairs and found my Mum's computer.

As soon I as went Mozilla Firefox, it was glitching. It kept pixelating, making it hard for me to use it.

Images showed up on screen. Swords. Fire. Sparks. Flashes of all sorts of colours.

I jumped off the bed, cursing as I hit my head of the top bunk.

But I was thankful my Mum was out for 2 hours and my siblings were out of the house.

The screen kept changing. But it soon settled to a peaceful blue.

I was just about to shut it down when a window appeared.

This is what it read:_ "The Next Adventure Is Just Starting…."_

The window had a circle with an X through it. I recognised it as the Slenderman symbol.

I backed away. Something really wasn't right.

The screen went black, with red and white pixels. Next thing I know, a bright light had blinded me and a static noise filled my ears.

:3

Rubbing my eyes, I was in shock to find a boy, about my age, on my bed.

He wore a green tunic, white leggings, brown boots and a green hat. His hair was blond and ears were pointed.

The thing that was wrong was the amount of blood he was leaking. What was more wrong, however, was that the blood flowed then broke into pixels.

I quickly shifted him onto the floor. Inside, I was having a mini Fan Girl Party.

I mean it looked like Link from Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask.

I ran out of the room, straight to the bathroom, which was helpfully beside my bedroom.

After wetting a flannel, I went back to my room, and cleaned off the blood.

Slowly, the blood lightened, soon coming to a complete stop. The only blood I couldn't remove was from under his closed eyes.

Taking a quick breather, I considered who he was. He may have looked like Link, but the day before I was looking at Creepypastas.

With the blood coming out from under his eyes, it supported the theory that this was not Link.

At that moment, the boy groaned. His eyes fluttered open. I let out a small gasp.

His eyes were pitch black, with crimson irises. I gulped.

He tried to sit up but I gently pushed him down.

"Careful. You're still hurt." His eyes went wide and he jumped up, despite my warnings.

The boy glared at me. It was so cold that I shivered. But before he could speak, he stumbled.

He was falling. Only God knows how, but I was fast enough to catch him.

I laid him on the floor. He must have been more hurt then I thought.

:3 (?. P.O.V)

When I woke up, I saw a girl, looked to be the same age as me. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail. It was dark auburn with dyed tips.

She was wearing a white shirt, tie and a pair of grey trousers. All off which had blood on them, blood that was pixelating.

Her, I guess you could say hazel, eyes were filled with curiosity. They were behind a pair of large, black glasses.

I tried sitting up, but she pushed me back down.

"Careful. You're still hurt." Her voice was sounded tired and worried.

I ignored her, and jumped up. I glared at her and she shivered.

Before I could speak, though, my vision faded and I fell.

After that, all I remember are warm hands catching me.

:3 ( Blaze's P.O.V)

Five minutes, the mysterious boy woke up again. This time he didn't make to get up.

His wary eyes followed me as I picked up the water I had gotten.

I smiled at him and handed him the water.

"You might want to have a drink. I won't force you."

He shook his head and put the glass down.

I nodded. My curiosity bubbled up. Was this guy who I thought he was?

"I'm Blaze. What's your name?"

He hesitated. Wondering could I be trusted, probably.

"I-I'm Ben."

So, he was the infamous Ben Drowned. Sure his first name was all caps, but that would get very annoying.

"So… Um, what happened to you?"

"I-I was trying to find Slendy a new proxy. Just lazily drifting through cyber-space. But other Game Characters attacked me, thinking I was about to kidnap someone."

I looked down. So that was why he was hurt. I let Ben continue.

"I was hurt, so I found the computer you were using. Then I remember waking up on the floor."

During his talk, we moved so we were sitting on the bed. Me on one side, Ben on the other.

I sighed. I was sad. Ben probably had to leave after he was rested. But I had one question.

"That explains all but one thing. Why were all the electronics around me, except my tablet, freaking out?"

Ben coughed a few times. He looked up and blushed a little. Why? I had no idea.

"W-Well, Slendy was actually considering you to be his first female proxy. It was m-my job to follow you and talk to y-you. And seeing as there were quite a few battles, things started glitching.

I just sat there. M-Me? A proxy? A Killer? Whoa...

"R-Really? A proxy for Slenderman? Well, I would but-"

I stopped. I was just about to deny it. What was I thinking?! It would be nice to release my anger and after all, what did I have here?

My family that I always fought with. Little to none actual friends. No one would miss me much.

"Sure. I'll be a proxy for Slenderman."

I just sealed my fate…

:3

Ben grinned. I had a nervous smile on my face. Ben then let me pack my stuff.

"You might want to wear some warmer clothes, Blaze."

I looked at him. I picked out something warm, but easy to move in.

It was simply a long purple top, grey track suit bottoms and a white sleeveless jumper with red stars.

I also got my trainers from downstairs.

Ben went out of the room as I changed. I still packed what I was wearing before, just in case.

I also packed my 2DS, all my games, both for the DS and from the Wii downstairs. Ben had told me of the Wii-U at the place we were going.

With hesitation, I grabbed my pencil case, free writing copy and my refill pad. These went in my bag.

Everything else, necessities, also went in my bag. My plushies were squashed in as well.

The bag itself was just a backpack, something I had won last year. Spotting my black beanie, I jammed it on my head.

"Ben! I'm ready to go!" Ben smiled at my weird taste in clothes. Thinking for a second, I wrote a note for my family.

It read: _Bye! Don't try to find me. I'm safe. Just watch your back... Blaze xxx_

I pinned it to my now bare pin board. I had thrown away the dumb picture I drew, but the sand picture my old best friend made and certificate were in the bag.

"How are we getting there?" I asked Ben.

"Oh, you'll see." He replied, a slight smirk threating to break out.

:3

Ben hooked his arm around my waist, and jumped into the still open computer.

I let out a yell. I wasn't expecting him to go through cyber-space!

Ben had let go of my waist but was pulling my hand. We went pretty fast through it all.

Every so often, Ben would stop at someone using Cleverbot and freak the user out. It was hilarious to see their faces.

Soon, the computer leading to Slenderman's office appeared. Me and Ben had gotten through with no injuries.

Now it was time to meet with Slenderman and the other Proxies and Creepypastas. Oh Joy.

:3

Ben pulled my through the computer. I landed somewhat awkwardly.

Looking around, I saw the room we were in was an office. A dark one, at that.

Four other people were in the room. I recognised them as Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby and Slenderman himself.

I let out a shy smile and fiddled with my fingers. I wasn't great with new people. Toby smiled back at me. Masky and Hoodie remained indifferent.

"Hello Child. I see you agreed to be my new proxy. Ben, what took you so long?

Slenderman looked at me, then at Ben, worrying about the cuts all over him.

"Heh. I had a bit of a run-in with the other Game Characters."

Ben seemed a little nervous. But I just shrugged it off. Slendy nodded and dismissed him.

But before Ben left he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was sure I blushed a little.

Returning to Slendy, he explained what being a proxy meant. He also decided to give me a new name.

My name was no longer Blaze, but Sapphire. It was pretty sweet.

I also didn't wear glasses any more. Don't ask how he fixed my eyes.

Over the next month I met everyone:

Jane the Killer was nice to me. Said it was nice to have someone to share girl talk with.

Sally Williams was like a little sister that didn't hurt me.

Jeff the Killer was wary of me at first, but we soon became friends.

Eyeless Jack or E.J. and me would talk about what he did, which helped me a bit.

Laughing Jack or L.J. would prank me, but me and Ben would get him back. We were friends though.

Masky and Hoodie wouldn't really talk to me, so I don't know them very well.

Slenderman or Slendy helped me pick out a weapon, which was a katana. He's very polite.

Ben… Ben is my best friend. But he seems to be developing feelings for me. I think I am too. For him, I mean.

The mansion where we stayed was very big. But beautiful. It was in a large forest in America.

Every day, I would check the News in Ireland to see what was up. My family were making a bigger fuss than I thought.

I remember the first report I heard on me missing.

:3 (Flashback)

_It was 2 days after I became Slendy's new proxy. Tomorrow we were going out to kill._

_I was on the computer in my room. I thought to see the news in Ireland._

_Clicking on the video, I was shocked to see my face about 3 minutes in. Here's the report:_

_**Reporter: Blaze *****, 12, has gone missing from her home in Athy.**_

_**The young girl was last seen by her mother, Martha, when she left to see a friend.**_

_**Blaze was left in the house alone for almost two hours. When her mother came back, she had disappeared.**_

_**Martha: I was coming back from seeing a friend and had called up to Blaze to let her know I was home.**_

_**When there was no response, I went up to her bedroom, where she usually could be found.**_

_**There was no one in her room, DS and Tablet were gone, books, a bag and her purse were gone, and there was a note left on her desk.**_

_**Note: Bye! Don't try to find me. I'm safe. Just watch your backs… Blaze xxx**_

_**Reporter: No one has seen Blaze since then. Police are baffled on why the girl has gone.**_

_**Martha: She was a perfectly happy girl, got good marks and lots of friends.**_

_I paused the video. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Laughter came from nowhere._

_Ha! Perfectly Happy? Lots of friends? It was just too much. I fell off my bed._

_That's all they knew of me. Becoming a proxy was the best decision ever!_

:3]

That day still brings laughter to my lips. But with it, hurt. My parents really didn't know me very well.

It's been a year since I became a proxy. Ben is my loving boyfriend. The search for me in Ireland still continues. My siblings are struggling in school.

That'll teach them not to push away your big sister. Dexter's trying to be strong. But he's failing.

Caitlin's having trouble with school. She's turned into a proper Girly-Girl. Phones, Make-up, Fashion and Friends are the only thing in her world. Soon boys will be added.

Mum and Dad are coping really well. But Kerry and Enzo, the dogs, have quite wet fur.

This is where I leave you. Who knows, maybe I'll post something else here.

But utter any info about my whereabouts and you'll know why I'm called "The Blood Stained Jewel."

:3

_Fizz: Jeez! Took quite long to make. But thanks for reading._

_Everyone: Bye!_

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**I love my parent's very much. They do know a lot about me. **

**I might write a sequel to this.**

**I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now.**


End file.
